Frisson
by hazel levesque
Summary: It's the tingle rushing down her spine, her heart racing under her chest, the buzzing electricity on the tips of his fingers as he brushes them across her neck. – Jason/Reyna
1. Gold

**Author's Note:** It's a new year, so a new story. I've been contemplating about starting this for months, and I simply couldn't resist. I _love_ Reyna, and nothing will change that. This story will be short drabbles relating to a "theme" and chapters do not necessarily follow each other. I'm hoping this won't be a disaster. Wish me luck?

Edited: 19/07/12

* * *

><p><strong>I. Gold<strong>

Reyna has seen more handsome buildings on Circe's island than those of Camp Jupiter's, but she has not seen a more handsome boy on that island (_because there were none_) than the one who stumbles into her.

He is all grins-and-outstretched-hand as he introduces himself, ignoring the perturbed tour guide behind him. "I'm Jason. Are you joining the legion?"

She merely stares at him, finding herself embarrassingly speechless as she processes the fact that this boy is _wrapped and shining in gold_. His hair is the same colour of the Californian sun above them, his smile probably worth all the gold in the world, and she thinks that he looks better as a boy than the guinea pig Circe would have him turned into if they were at the resort.

(She's almost glad they aren't.)

Jason's hand is suspended in the air and Reyna grasps it firmly just when it starts to drop back to his side. His eyes—blue, not gold yet equally as beautiful—seem to smile at her as well when they both let go.

"Reyna," is the first thing she can get out of her mouth. "My name is Reyna."

He grins even wider and she wonders if it hurts to smile from ear to ear. "So, you're joining?"

Reyna answers with a nod, feeling as if strings are involuntarily pulling her lips up into something that may or may not be a smile. "I believe I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review and let me know that I'm not alone on this.


	2. Disappointment

****Author's Note:** **Edited 19.07.12

* * *

><p><strong>II. Disappointment<strong>

Chest heaving and eyebrows knitted together, Hylla is furious.

"I'm guessing that you don't teach your campers _proper manners_?"

Reyna shifts uncomfortably under the entire mess hall's gaze—even if they're directed to the lean _fuming_ girl (woman) beside her.

Hylla is raging and it's all because of some _stultus_ from the Fourth Cohort who had the nerve to accidentally-on-purpose brush his hand on her backside as he reached for his burrito.

"I'm sure that Aaron's feeling completely guilty and remorseful for his actions," Callum says exasperatedly, and he has every right to be, what with daily dealings of rejuvenating monsters, two hundred kids and a raging feminist on a psychotic rant.

Callum's other half of his heart, mind and workload; Willa stares pointedly at Aaron, "Right, Aaron?"

Aaron stares longingly at his now squashed burrito that had been slapped out of his hand by Hylla. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Whatever? _Whatever?_"

Reyna winces as her sister's voice borders on shrieking and eardrum failure.

"_That's all you have to say?"_

Her head falls into her hands as her sister launches into a full blown rage in the _mess hall_ of all places. She wants to die of embarrassment, to slip so far in her chair that her chin smacks the edge of the table and it topples on top of her and she dies by scalding miso soup.

"I can't believe I wasted two weeks here!" Hylla finishes, black eyes blazing and her face tinged red. "Come on Reyna, we're leaving this horrid place."

Hylla's nails dig into Reyna's wrist and then she's being dragged from her seat.

Angry. She feels so incredible angry.

"No."

Stop and wide eyes, Hylla splutters, "What?"

Reyna takes a deep breath, "I said no. I don't want to leave, I actually like it here."

"What reason could you possibly have to like this gods forsaken place?" Hylla has always been so narrow-minded in thinking that her sister believed and liked and hated everything that she does.

For a moment Reyna doesn't know what to say. She's never stood up to her sister like this before. "I just like it," she mumbles lamely, feeling exceptionally foolish. Her head raises and she catches the eye of the Fifth Cohort's golden boy who looks concerned.

Hylla follows her gaze, and her eyes turn into slits upon seeing the boy that seemed to be fond of her sister, judging from his behaviour from the past weeks. She had not paid him much attention, trusting that her sister would make guinea pig transformation related threats to him. There is an eagle and eight stripes etched onto his tanned arm, and she is stunned as she realises that he is Jupiter's son.

"I like it here," Reyna repeats firmly. "I don't need a reason for it."

War's eldest daughter barks out a laugh of pity, disbelief and dark amusement. "It's a _boy_, isn't it?"

Reyna turns a light shade of pink, looking anywhere but at _Jason Grace_. "Hylla, I know this may be hard for you to realise, but I don't want everything that you want and I don't hate everything that you hate. I'm a Roman, and I can make my own decisions."

Amused by her sister's naiveté, Hylla lets go of her wrist and straightens. She makes to embrace her sister as a show of understanding, and whispers sweet and saccharine, "You will soon realise that boys are better left as guinea pigs, Reyna. _Especially_ sons of Jupiter."

Whispers and chatter burst forth as Hylla stalks away, and Reyna is left standing alone with a cold bowl of miso soup.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, so in this fic Hylla has been somewhat of an overprotective mother in regards to Reyna. Being a twelve year old who was previously sheltered, Reyna doesn't have much guts… yet.


End file.
